Minor Characters
Just Shapes & Beats introduces a few minor characters that only made a few appearances throughout the game. Because of this, they made little to no impact in the game's storyline. The Sun |music = Agrobacter Once Again |unlock = A+ rank all levels in a Challenge run (6) }}The Sun is a brightly colored yellow star encountered in the Paradise world, often shown with clouds acting as hands. It seemingly takes care of the Tree at some points of the game's story sequences, particularly in the opening segment. Gallery SunIntro.png|The sun appearing for the first time during the start of Paradise The Birds Corrupted |music = Corrupted Agrobacter Once Again |unlock = Complete a level without dashing (1) }}The Birds are fauna encountered in several moments of the game. They resemble blue birds, composed of circles and triangles to form beak and wings, and are never seen in a corrupted form. Their first appearance is in Corrupted where three birds teach the player how to dash during the tutorial. Their other appearances in the game are in Paradise where a number of birds populated the lands and hills, often watching the Tree. Barracuda Boss Are you looking for the level that it appears in? ---- ( ) |music = |unlock = Not Available }} This boss is a minor antagonist that only appears in its debut level, . It battles the player during the same level, but it is never explained how or why this boss battles the player. It is likely connected to the triangles that the player collects throughout the game, although this may be a coincidence. Its connection to the main antagonist is unknown. It is a pink triangle-shaped boss with one eye on it, which often squints whenever it attacks. It later evolves into a pyramid during the level, attacking the player using circles, spectrum bars and triangle-shaped snakes (better known as pyramid snakes). At the end of the level, the boss explodes into a shower of triangles and is never seen again in the game's storyline. Trivia * This boss's appearance bears some similarities to the symbol of the Illuminati, Bill Cipher or other similar characters or icons, notably when the boss evolves into a pyramid. * The only official names of this boss that is referred internally are "Boss2" and the name of the boss level that appears in, "Barracuda". * It is the only character (excluding the Boss's last two forms as well as the "plant" seen in Paradise and the Big Cube's evil forms as well as characters added in later updates) that is not unlocked once the player completes challenges after the game's Story. Specter Boss ( Update 1.3) |music = |unlock = Not Available }} This boss is a boss character that only appears in its debut level, added in Update 1.3. Though unlike the Barracuda boss explained above, it is from the Shovel Knight crossover update and as a result, it has no place in the game's canon. During the level, it was formed by several other specters. It is a pink ghost-like entity (resembling embers) with two circular eyes and a mouth. It later uses a scythe against the player as well as summoning additional scythes against it. It briefly summons several duplicates of itself once when attacking with scythes. At the end of the battle, it vanishes as its little specters split and take its place, before fading away. Trivia * This boss uses a scythe similar to the one that the Spectre Knight has in its own game. Winged Creature (Flowers of Antimony Update 1.3) |music = Flowers of Antimony |unlock = Not Available }} The winged creature appears briefly in Flowers of Antimony, but does not reappear anywhere else in the game. Similar to the above, it was added in a crossover update and thus has no place in the canon or story. It is a circular, demon-like being with two horns, one eye, and two wings. When it appears, it will act slightly shocked and exclaim in a way similar to how the Player Character does (saying "?!?"). It'll then continue to fly around for a bit and disappear shortly after. Trivia * The winged creature is a reference to Quarble from The Messenger, due to its appearance and the timing of when it shows up in the level. ** Interestingly, the internal name of the wing creature is named after the said character. * It bears a strong resemblance to the Boss. References External Links * The boss's "Barracuda" profile avatar (PS4) Category:Characters